Shadow
Shadows were a form of lesser Daedra that serve Setsuna. Shadows were mainly found in Setsuna's realm of Silence, but can spawn in Mundus. Seeing one meant you are well on your way to insanity. Origins Shadows were created by Setsuna after she devoured Azura, Boethiah and Mephala. They serve her, and her alone. They cannot be summoned, even by other gods, and are the very epitome of nightmare and insanity. Appearance and Behavior Shadows can take on many different forms, and can change shape like any shadow. They tend to be very aggressive, but they tend to skulk at a distance, causing one to question your sanity, and as soon as one looks away, they move closer. They can act in groups, or alone, but victims will usually find themselves pursued by multiple of them. Running will not help, nor will hiding. There is no way to beat them, as they do not die. The only way to be rid of these horrid creatures, is to kneel before Setsuna, and become her plaything. Shadows can move when seen, but will likely move in place. They prefer to only decrease distance when unseen. If one Shadow is kept within sight for too long, another will likely spawn near the victim, ensuring that there is no escape. Spawning on Mundus There are many ways a Shadow can spawn, most notably from the shadows of living creatures. If a person should attempt to challenge Setsuna, they may wish to keep an eye on their own shadow, lest it should become a Shadow. Shadows cannot spawn from the shadows of living creatures, if said living creature can see their own shadow. This only counts for physical sight, and so if the creature can see their shadow via magical or spiritual means, it can still become a Shadow. Traits and Powers Though the physical threat of Shadows is very real, as they will physically harm if they come close enough, they are more of a threat to the mind than they are to the body. Even seeing one is not only considered an ill omen, but also means that one will lose whatever sanity one has, for better or worse. Shadows are parasites of sanity, and one will literally lose sanity for every second one senses one, whether one sees it, hears it or smells it. Prolonged exposure to Shadows brings lunacy, and will likely cause one to kneel before Setsuna's power, unwillingly becoming hers. When Shadows stalks one, generally one will kneel before Setsuna, as the only way to be rid of them, is to kneel, and if driven completely insane by them, one generally will kneel. Extinction When Siris Steelfang attacked Silence, from which the Shadows originated, the Shadows were all erased by the Tranquil Guardians and the depowered Setsuna was rendered incapable of creating any more. Thus, they no longer exist within the realm of the Aurbis. Anything which looks like a shadow probably is a manifestation of something else. TriviaCategory:The New KingdomsCategory:RacesCategory:Pages with broken file links * Shadows act similar to standard horror monsters, such as Slenderman. They skulk at a distance, waiting for you to look away, and then they move closer. Running only gives them time to come closer, as you look away.